One state-of-the-art device for fixing a donor's eyeball (SU, A, 930,347) is known to comprise a body and retainers for fixing the donor's eyeball on a support, which is in fact a recess for the enucleated donor's eyeball. The retainers are in effect a set of rigid rings of different diameters and four spring-loaded tension braces.
For operation the eyeball is placed in the recess of the body, a ring is placed thereon and the eyeball is fixed with tension braces.
However, the rigid ring changes the natural eyeball shape and distorts the cornea, which tells adversely on the transplant and narrows the operative field, thus precluding one to manipulate on the sclera.